An example of article transport facilities such as one described above is disclosed in JP Publication of Application No. 2010-083593 (Patent Document 1). In the article transport facility of Patent Document 1, an article is transferred between a support member and a storage section by moving the support member between a reference position and a first target position after a transfer device is moved to a second target position. More specifically, when transferring an article from the support portion to a storage section by means of the transport device, the support portion is projected from the reference position to the first target position with the transfer device located at an upper second target position, and subsequently the transfer device is lowered to a lower second target position to unload the article in the storage section. And then, the support portion is retracted from the first target position to the reference position. When transferring an article from a storage section to a support portion with the transport device, the movements are reversed from those for transferring an article from the support portion to a storage section with the transport device.
And in the article transport facility of Patent Document 1, a module used for a learning operation (“learning module” for short) is provided with a pair of monocular imaging devices. When learning the first target position and the second target positions for a storage section that is a target of learning, it is done by capturing images of a reflecting plate with the pair of imaging devices with the learning module supported by the transfer device and with the transfer device located at a pre-learning position which corresponds to the storage section that is the target of learning. And the learning of the first target position and the second target position for the storage section that is the target of learning is done based on information on the images captured by the pair of imaging devices and information indicating the pre-learning position.